All Rise
by EasternSunflower
Summary: "I had a nagging hope that said one word; 'Mello.' But I also had a nagging voice that said; 'Matt, you lazy-ass freak, He's never coming back to a loser like you' Still, the hope was still there. And it only grew with the foot-steps that approached." MM


**Author's Note= Okay, here we go, B'sWN's first Death Note songfic. Maybe a sequel?  
Nothing serious in here, no smut, just some swear words. And the song is "All Rise" by Blue.**

**Matt's POV**

* * *

_Yo, yo,  
__Yo, yo._

I hissed out a breath. I laughed at myself, I'm so pathetic; sitting in the cell at a police station, I had gotten busted.

After Mello had left, I'd begun to sneak out of Whammy's at night. And what did I do? I made some extra cash. And now I was busted, I just had to wait for Roger to come here and bust my ass out.

Hello mind-numbing lecture, Good-bye freedom.

_Your Honour please  
Gotta believe what I say  
What I will tell  
Happened just the other day  
I must confess  
'Cos I've had about enough  
I need your help  
Got to make this here thing stop_

"Someone's here to get you." The guard said, regarding me with disgust. I sighed, deciding to be stubborn; I really didn't want to go hear Roger's lecture, I'd rather sleep here.

"I reject them." I stated blankly.

The guard stared, mouth hanging open.

"Crazy fucker."

_Baby I swear I tell the truth_  
_About all the things you used to do_  
_And if you thought you had me fooled_  
_I'm tellin' you now; objection overruled_  
_Here we go (oh baby)_

The guard entered again a couple minutes later; pale. Now I was curious. Did this guy get a lecture from Roger? Were they really that bad?

"He won't be rejected." The guard spoke slowly; as though I were a two-year-old and not a fully capable seventeen-year-old.

"I do speak fluent English." I stated, annoyed.

"He told me to say it slow. To get it through you, I quote 'thick-ass lazy bitch skull'"

Wha? Since when did Roger swear?

_One for the money and the free rides_  
_It's two for the lie that you denied_  
_All rise (all rise)_  
_All rise (all rise, all rise)_  
_Three for the calls you've been making_  
_It's four for the times you've been faking_  
_All rise (I'm gonna tell it to your face)_  
_All rise (I rest my case)_

I was completely confused, my curiosity at its peak. I sat, watching the door eagerly, I mean, who other than Roger would pick me up? I had a nagging hope that said one word; _Mello._ But I also had a nagging voice that said; _Matt, you lazy-ass freak, He's never coming back to a loser like you!_

Still, the hope was still there. And it only grew with the foot-steps that approached.

_You're on the stand  
With your back against the wall  
Nowhere to run  
And nobody you can call  
_

My heart fell and broke in that moment.

It was only F, another Whammy's kid.

Ya, it broke, actually no… It got _crushed._ Exactly why I _never_ care about _anything._ Anything other than Mello, because it's obvious to everyone that I care about only two things; my newly found addiction to cigarettes, and _Mello._

_I just can't wait  
Now the case is open wide  
You'll try to pray  
But the jury will decide  
_

I walked with my head down, not wanting my face to be seen; I had yet to get my goggles back, and I didn't want anyone to see my disappointment. I didn't want them to see _me._

Because when it came down to it, that's all I was. A reflection of disappointment. 'Always had potential' that's what they said.

With my fiery red hair, bright green eyes, and smooth pale skin, I'd _had_ potential to be beautiful. But now with my faded red-orange hair, lifeless green eyes, and sickly pale scarred skin, it had been wasted.

With my brilliant mind, and drive when I put my mind to something, I'd _had_ potential to be something great. But now with my depressed, fucked up psyche and lack-luster look on life, it, also, had been wasted.

_Baby I swear I tell the truth  
About all the things you used to do  
And if you thought you had me fooled  
I'm tellin' you now; objection overruled  
Oh baby  
_

"Matt!" I looked at Roger, my goggles back safely in place. I could feel the lecture coming, but I couldn't care less. I felt dead, as though my last hope had been crushed when it hadn't been Mello there. Ya, that's what I am.

A pathetic disappointment.

_One for the money and the free rides  
It's two for the lie that you denied  
All rise (all rise)  
All rise (all rise, all rise)  
Three for the calls you've been making  
It's four for the times you've been faking  
All rise (I'm gonna tell it to your face)  
All rise (I rest my case) _

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. Everything was quiet, too quiet. It had been all these years since Mello had left. I missed him so much.

I had left all of his stuff just as it had been, even four years later I had chocolate wrappers on the ground. And I was still in the habit of being deathly silent during the hours of 3 pm to 8 pm, Mello's old study hours.

I rolled over, I glared at the darkness. Why did he have to go? I got up and slowly made my way over to Mello's bed; it was still _Mello's_ bed. I hadn't gotten another room-mate, Roger knew I wouldn't allow it. That was the only reason I still stayed, even after all these years it still smelled faintly of the blonde.

I _needed_ that smell. And I _needed_ to pretend that he was still here. To pretend that he was coming back for me. Pretend that I wasn't all alone. But it was a poor excuse for the real thing, and even his escence had been fading fast.

_So step back 'cos you don't know this cat_  
_I know deep down that you don't want me to react_  
_I lay low leaving all my options open_  
_The decision of the jury has not been spoken_  
_Step in my house you find that your stuff has gone (gone)_  
_But in reality to whom does the stuff belong_  
_I bring you into court to preach my order_  
_And you know that you overstep the border, uhuh_

I didn't cry, I couldn't. I'd used up all my tears already, no that's clichéd. I was saving them. Saving them for when I'd need them most, for the day I hoped would never come. Then again, one of those days had already come, I hadn't cried then either.

Maybe it was now to use some of those tears?

_One for the money and the free rides  
It's two for the lie that you denied (ooooh)  
All rise (all rise)  
All rise (all rise, all rise)  
Three for the calls you've been making (yeah)  
It's four for the times you've been faking  
All rise (all rise, all rise)  
All rise (all rise, all rise)  
_

I curled myself into a ball, as though that would shield me from the rain.

I'd left, I couldn't take it at Whammy's anymore. It was too painful, I needed to think. Think about nothing, I needed this, to be focused solely on my own survival; instead of worrying about a certain blonde's.

"Hey, kid!" I looked up at a man, he was tall. Maybe he'd give me a try.

"Can I help you?" I asked standing up.

"Ya… come with me." You know how parents tell you not to talk to strangers? Ya, well, fuck that.

_One for the money and the free rides (what you say)  
It's two for the lie that you denied (can't you pay)  
All rise (what you've done)  
All rise  
Three for the calls you've been making (what you say)  
It's four for the times you've been faking (can't you pay)  
All rise (what you've done)  
All rise (where you've gone)  
_

"I'm Rod Ross." I nodded at him.

We were in some base, apparently he was the leader of a gang. Maybe I'd get a place here? Stay with this gang… that could work.

As we entered a large room, I froze. My eyes locked on to a head of blonde hair.

_One for the money and the free rides  
It's two for the lie that you denied  
All rise, all rise  
Three for the calls you've been making  
It's four for the times you've been faking_

"He might like you, I heard he's got a thing for redheads." Rod nudged me towards the blonde head.

"You got another whore?" the blonde snorted.

"Yes, Mello, yes he did."  
_  
I said all rise  
I'm gonna tell it to your face (All rise)  
I rest my case._


End file.
